


Musings on Eto

by Nebty



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Eto-era, Place where I dump my half-finished ideas, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebty/pseuds/Nebty
Summary: *Gravity Rush 2 Spoilers*I've been writing some Eto-era drabbles because it's fun to imagine exactly what went on back then. Will add more as I go along. Contains courtly politics and maybe even some fluff eventually.





	1. Prelude to a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right before that final flashback scene of Kat's. It's always interesting to wonder what Syd gets up to in the background.

“And that, Senator, is why I would urge you to vote for the Queen’s proposal at the upcoming session of Parliament.” Syd took a step back from the table at the center of the room. It was littered with papers – his papers – containing scientific facts and detailed diagrams.

The old man sitting at the table blinked up at Syd through rheumy eyes. “What are you trying to accomplish, boy?” He asked. Syd frowned.  
“As I told you. I strongly advise that-” The senator waved off the rest of his words.

“I know what you’ve been about this past week. Meeting with all the most influential politicians. Consulting scientists. Drumming up support. Does the Queen know you’re doing all this for her?” Syd stiffened, then bowed his head. The old man snorted. “Just what I thought. “You’re a bright one, boy. You’re wasted on her.” He sighed. “We all are.”

Syd kept his head bowed. After a moment he said, “Senator, please. Just consider the facts I have shown you. We have the ability to-” He was cut off again by a loud snort.

“To take in an entire city’s worth of refugees? Preposterous! The nobility would have my head, but not before they’d taken yours.” He sighed. “It is a nice thought, boy. But governments are not run on nice thoughts. We need strong leaders, especially at such an unstable time in our history.”

Syd finally raised his head, looking the old man straight in the eye. “You’re right,” he said. “I have been meeting with the other Senators. But I had hoped, sir, that you would be the one man of courage in this _entire court_.” He took a step forward, the words pouring from him in a torrent. “This isn’t about resources! Eto can bear the burden of every single person in the City Below!” Syd slammed his hands down on the table, setting some papers aflutter. “No, this is about fear. You’re all too afraid to listen to the Queen because in your hearts you know that she’s right!” He stopped. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he removed his hands from the table. The other man was gripping the arms of his chair tight. He averted his eyes when Syd looked at him. Syd took another deep breath, then looked around. “Perhaps we can approach this from a different angle. Where is Xicero? He was supposed to meet me here. I’m sure he could…”

“It’s better this way, boy.” The old man’s voice had gone hoarse, and he still refused to look up from the floor.

Syd froze. “What have you done?” He whispered. The Senator didn’t answer.

Syd stumbled back. Then he bolted for the door.


	2. One thing missing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffier companion-piece to the previous scene. Syd helps his queen prepare for an important meeting.

“Alright, the Senate convenes in 20 minutes. Final check. Notes?”

“Check!” Alua brandished the sheaf of notes, filled with facts and figures about the rising tide of darkness. They had been gathered by Eto’s finest scientists and Syd had helped her compile them.

Syd nodded. “Hair?” Alua patted her carefully-arranged hair.

“Check.”

“Clothes?”

“Check.”

“Hmmm, there’s still one thing missing…” Syd frowned, looking down at his pad of paper. Alua’s blood ran cold. Had she forgotten something?

Then Syd snapped his fingers. “Aha! I remember what it is!” He looked straight into her eyes, his expression deadly serious. “The last thing that’s missing is…your game face!” Alua blinked.

“…Whuh?” But he just kept staring at her intensely, until she couldn’t take it anymore and burst into peals of laughter. “Syd, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” She managed between giggles.

He grinned at her. “Ah, now there it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syd wears many masks. But if you think about it, they're all undeniably him.


End file.
